Misunderstanding
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: It was a misunderstanding. Or at least, it had started as one, before developing into much, much more. It all started with on one Monday, with the sun shining high in the bright blue sky, with not a cloud in sight. The first in "Yullen Week"


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "misunderstanding".

_________________

It was a misunderstanding. Or at least, it had started as one, before developing into much, much more. It all started with on one Monday, with the sun shining high in the bright blue sky, with not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day for, well, for a misunderstanding.

__________________

Kanda sat at home on said bright day, brooding as he normally does. Only on this day, it was special brooding, as Kanda had just lost his puppy of two weeks. It wasn't his fault, and he stood by that story. How could he have known that letting the puppy out without a leash would cause the dog to run out into the street, in front of a speeding car? And how did he know that said speeding car wouldn't stop in time, causing the broken spine and resulting death of said puppy of two weeks?

It wasn't his fault.

So with Kanda doing his special brooding, how could he have noticed how great a day it was outside, or how perfect the day was for misunderstandings? He couldn't have, but he did notice that he was out of fruit punch.

Kanda couldn't live without his fruit punch.

___________________

Kanda walked all the way to the store, brooding and not noticing the people around him or the way the sun shined, as if mocking him. Well, he did notice that, but the point is, he didn't notice much of anything else. So when a flash of black and white came hurling his way, Kanda didn't notice until too late.

"Watch out!" The warning came twenty seconds too late, as the body was already crashing into him and sending him crashing to the floor. Kanda landed on his butt with an oof, the looked up and swipped his bangs away to glare viciously at the man (no, boy) with white hair and a red scar marring his face.

The first thing Kanda noticed about the boy was, of course, his rather impressive looking scar. On closer inspection, however, it was reveled not to be a scar at all, but a very dangerous looking tattoo. Kanda blinked and moved on.

The second thing Kanda noticed was that this man (boy) was very attractive. More so than Kanda's last boyfriend, who had broken up with him simply because Kanda stated that he was...well, not attractive (that and because he had killed his puppy of two weeks). Kanda blinked and moved his way up to the boy's eyes, where the boy stood with a very sheepish expression on his face. It was cute, and it fit him.

The third thing Kanda noticed was that this man (boy) was carrying two reusable (earth-friendly) bags filled with three gallons of fruit punch. Kanda thought he was in love.

"Sorry man, I didn't see you there until too late." The man (very attractive boy) said, smiling a little sheepishly and offering his hand. Because Kanda was a bit of a germaphobe, he looked at the hand, then the dirty ground he sat on, then jumped up, swiping at the dirt on his clothes and pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer that he carried with him everywhere and cleansing his hands. He shrugged as a acceptance to the apology, then hurried on to the store, determined to get there before they ran out of fruit punch.

______________________

They were out of fruit punch. Kanda stared at the manager dumbly as the man explained how a _supermarket_ran out of fruit punch. Finally the man threw up his hands and said that a boy had come in here with two reusable bags and bought the last three fruit punch gallons, but they had half gallons if he wanted to buy some. Kanda glared at the man until he made a very nice terrified squeak and ran from his sight.

Kanda stormed the entire way home, planning the death of one attractive white-haired boy who bought all the fruit punch.

_____________________

Later that day, after the manager had recovered from his fear (and changed his pants), he went into the backroom to discover that they had four more boxes left of the gallons of fruit punch.

___________________

Kanda sat on the couch and stared forlornly at the empty cup that was permanently stained red with the amount of fruit punch that had been poured in it over the years. It should be full of fruit punch right now, but it wasn't. And why? Because they ran out of fruit punch. Ran out. The _supermarket_ had _run out_ of fruit punch, because that _boy_ had taken it all. The last, three, precious gallons. No doubt the fruit punch would go to some snotty kid's birthday party, perhaps a little sister's or a niece's, only to be spilled all over the ground and the front of shirts. Only to be _waisted_. Didn't he _know _that fruit punch should _never _be subjected to the horror that was birthday parties, but be honored and respected? Or worse, the fruit punch would be mixed with something, like soda, to make a fizzy drink for grown party goers. Kanda shuddered and glared.

People like that made Kanda sick.

An idea clicked in Kanda's head, causing him to drop the sacred fruit punch mug and a evil smile to stretch across his face. Since the boy obviously didn't know how fruit punch should be treated, Kanda should do the honorable thing. The noble thing.

Kanda should rescue the fruit punch from the evils that was this boy.

The smile that had grown from evil to so scary it would scare the devil _back_to hell stretched over Kanda's lips further, extending the muscles to lengths they haven't gone before. Kanda reached over and grabbed his cell phone from the side table, scrolling through his contacts and chuckling quite evilly before hitting the seemingly innocent green call button on his phone. His chuckle reached an all out malicious laugh.

Then he choked on his own spit and went into a coughing fit.

____________________

An hour later, Kanda had gained one address and lost about 1,300 dollars. But he had gained the address of the boy he had run into (or who had run into _him_, more appropriately) at the supermarket. His name was Allen Walker, and he lived about three blocks from Kanda's own apartment complex. Kanda smiled again, causing his lips to cramp up from the over usage.

He would strike at midnight.

But first he had to get the cramp out of his lips. Some scowling exercises might do.

___________________

At exactly 11:39 (he got too impatient to wait), Kanda found himself seated outside out of the boy's (Allen) kitchen window, watching him pour a glass of fruit punch to a little girl, watching as she drank deeply then handed the rest to him. As she did so, a single, solitary drop of fruit punch soared out of the cup and fell, slow motion, to the floor, only to splash on the carpet. Kanda glared viciously and swore revenge for the little drop. He knew this was going to happen.

Kanda tightened his lips and waited for all of the lights to go out of the house, signaling that everyone had gone to bed. Silently, Kanda crawled in the window, taking great care to close it behind him before carefully and quietly tip toeing over to the refrigerator, opening his own reusable bags (save the Earth and all that), and methodically placing the three gallons of fruit punch in said bags. Kanda smiled with his success and crept back towards the window, opening it and coming close to freedom.

"Um..." Kanda turned around and glared at the white-haired boy (Allen) who stood staring at him. Instinctively, Kanda hugged the bags closer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but...are you stealing my fruit punch?"

For the first time, Kanda realized that this boy (_Allen_) had a British accent. It was...nice. Shaking his head and refusing to let himself get sidetracked, Kanda sent his most vicious glare towards the boy (Allen), topping it off with a slight growling sound. When that didn't earn any reaction save a raised eye brow and pointed glance towards the bags Kanda was clutching like they were life itself, Kanda growled out an answer.

"You don't deserve them." The boy (_**Allen**_) raised the other eyebrow to join the first, and in response, Kanda pointed to the carpet, where, if stared at long enough, a small, red dot could be seen. The boy (...Allen) frowned and shook his head.

"I know." He shook his head again. "Little cousins don't seem to understand that fruit punch is not to be used at parties and in 'grown up' fizzy drinks. It should be respected and treated as the rightful drink it is." With another sigh and shake of the head, Allen Walker raised his head and stared at Yuu Kanda, who had dropped his bags on the ground and stood, dumbfounded.

For years people told Kanda that he was crazy, and that fruit punch was just a drink. For years they had said that no one felt that way about a drink. They had tried everything on him, pills, therapy, everything! He knew they were wrong, and the entire time, he just waited to find that right person. Could it be that Kanda had found that perfect person? Could it be? Dare he hope?

"Allen?" Allen raised both eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, clear confusion on his face. In fact, Allen looked a lot like his dead puppy.

"Um...yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

And that's how this misunderstanding was turned into a lot more.

______________

_**Okay. So I know that all the readers out there are either looking at the screen with a face like...o_O? or laughing their butts off. Well, I thought I'd tell you what this was born of. My own love for cranberry juice, the death of my own dog, and this one part in the manga D. Gray-Man, when Kanda admits he's looking for **__**THAT **__**person. And I had a thought to myself. I said "Self?" My self said "Yeah?" I said "What if **__**THAT **__**person was the kool-aid man?" And well...now you have the story you're reading before you today. Yes. Well, you know what to do. Rate and Review. **_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_


End file.
